emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7154 (10th April 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Jacob hears David and Alicia rowing. Rachel feels ousted at the Dingles' and Sam worries about her attitude. Carly's inspired when Bob mentions the half marathon going ahead today. Alicia suggests to Jacob that they should move away for a fresh start but Jacob is angry that she wants to run away from Lachlan. Chas, James, Emma, Adam, Andy and Pete leave for the fun run. Finding a half written letter to Charity stating how much they all miss her, Rachel comes up with a plan to manipulate Sam into leaving. She takes Belle's pills out of the cupboard, washes one down the sink and leaves the packet on the sofa. David is unimpressed to see Lawrence and Chrissie and reveals exactly what Lachlan said in court, warning them to keep him away. Angry at Lachlan and what his actions have caused, Jacob heads up to Home Farm and trashes the place. Georgia is unimpressed as Rishi wallows following her rejection. Rachel calls Sam lying that Archie has taken one of Belle's pills and she's taking him to A&E. Debbie is suspicious at the fun run when she sees James having to carry Emma as she is injured. David and Alicia are confused when Jacob returns and tells them he thinks moving away is a good idea. Rachel tries to manipulate Sam into moving out of the Dingles again. Carly lashes out at Brenda when she makes fun of her attempts to make money backfiring at the fun run. She warns Brenda not to force Bob into making a choice between them as she'll lose but is left humiliated when Bob tells her that he wants her to repay her debt by working in the café. Debbie notices Emma failing to limp when on her own in the toilets and warns her against making a play for James. Rachel causes a scene at the Dingles leading to Belle accusing her of lying. When Sam fails to defend her, she walks out telling him she's not stepping foot in the house again. Andy reveals that the fun run raised £2,700 but Chas is disheartened to learn that £2000 of that came from Robert. Debbie warn Chas that Emma is after James but Chas insists she trusts him. Jacob confesses to David that he trashed Home Farm. Chrissie, Lawrence and Robert return home to discover the place has been trashed. They call the police believing David to be responsible. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *James Barton - Bill Ward *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Front entrance, public bar, toilet hallway and Ladies toilets *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street *Church Lane *David's *Farrers Barn - Interior and exterior *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms and pig sty *Holdgate Farm - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Exterior Notes *The child portraying Archie Breckle appears uncredited. Memorable dialogue Emma Barton: "I know you're more grease monkey than wordsmith so just say what you mean." Debbie Dingle: "Okay. You're Pete's mum, that's the only reason I haven't dragged you outside by your ears but if I see you making a play for Chas's bloke-" Emma Barton: "Er, hang on. It's nothing Chas wouldn't do... which you know from bitter experience." Debbie Dingle: "You think you know it all, don't you? Well know this - you don't want me as an enemy." Emma Barton: "Well you're not my friend, that would infer that you were likable in some way." Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes